


Safe

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chess, Crying, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Painting, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: A month after the revolution, Carl and Markus are almost back to normal, until one day, Carl realizes just how much like a child his Son really is.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I realized I haven’t actually written much Markus, and wanted to give this a try.

“You’re a good boy, Markus.” Carl smiled up at the android as he picked Carl up from the bed and placed him down in his wheelchair.

“Thank you, Carl.” Markus smiled briefly as he wheeled Carl to the stairs. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“I’ve been feeling better for the past week, you don’t have to keep saying it.” Carl chuckled, watching Markus attach his chair to the stairlift. “How’s Simon?”

“Simon is well.” Markus blushed a soft blue as he walked down the stairs, LED turning pink at the mention of his boyfriend. “We have a date next Tuesday, North and Josh have offered to assist you here while I’m gone.”

“You have such kind friends, Markus.” Carl smiled. “Why don’t you bring Simon here again one day? He enjoyed painting with you. I could see it in his eyes.”

“He did? I wasn’t sure… He seemed very confused at the idea of projecting emotions onto canvas…”

“Perhaps he just enjoyed being with you then.” Carl smiled. Markus chuckled as he took hold of his chair once more and wheeled him through to the living room.

“I’ve prepared breakfast for you.” Markus informed him as he pushed the chair to the table in front of a silver tray. “Full English, just the way you like it.”

“Are you letting me have calories today?” Carl smirked. Markus nodded.

“Just this once.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing. Just… I’m glad you’re alright, Carl.” Markus told him, turning away before he could see the fond smile Carl gave him. “Would you like the TV on?”

“Would _you_ like it on?” Carl asked.

“I… suppose it would be useful to know the weather forecast for today.” Markus debated aloud. “Television.” The TV lit up, displaying the weather forecast as Markus walked away to find something to do.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Carl ate. Markus looked around the room, his eye’s falling on a photo of Carl and Leo. His bit his lip, his LED spinning red.

“They think there’s going to be a storm this afternoon.” Carl looked up at the android, his heart growing heavy when he noticed Markus’ LED. “Hey… What’s wrong?”

“I pushed Leo.” Markus whispered, his eyes fixed on the photo. “I injured him. Almost killed him. And you still allow me in your house. You still trust me with your life.”

“Markus…” Carl put his cutlery down and pushed himself over to Markus, who looked about ready to break down and cry. “Get it out of your head that you hurt him. What happened was an accident, I’ve told you this already. It’s in the past now, you can’t change it. If he’d never started taking those drug, he’d never have been here in the first place… And… he’s getting better now. He’s in a place that’ll help him. He’ll be alright.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“I know you didn’t. That’s why I tried to send you away, but you’re as stubborn as I am.” Carl smiled. “I’m just glad you’re alright now… That’s all that matters.”

“I-I’m sorry, Carl…”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Markus.” Carl reached up, taking Markus’ hand in his. “Do you want to go and paint about it?”

“Would that be alright…?”

“Of course. Let’s go to the studio.”

* * *

The morning passed, unnoticed by Carl and Markus, who were busy painting.

Markus was almost finished painting his and Simon’s hands clasped together on a small canvas, while Carl was in the air, mid-way through a large painting of a human and an android, both faceless in the middle of a handshake. Red and blue blood ran down their arms, merging into purple where their hands joined.

“It looks fantastic, Carl.” Markus smiled. Carl chuckled.

“I wish I’d been there to see you make a difference. This is the best I can offer.”

“Carl… Your support means more to me, to us, than you could ever know. Although…” Markus smirked. “Technically, it’s thanks to you that we won the revolution, or even started it.”

“Oh?”

“You guided me towards humanity, helped me to see who I was, taught me about people and their ways… You made me who I am, and that’s what started this all.”

“Well then, I’m glad to have helped.” Carl chuckled before returning to his painting.

“It’s getting dark.” Markus noted. “We’ll lose our lighting.”

“Must be the storm. Do you wanna pack up?”

“Perhaps… just until the storm passes.” Markus put down his brushes and palette as Carl lowered himself to the ground. Markus quickly washed the brushes and pulled the sheet over the larger canvas before taking Carl through to the living room.

“What would you like to do now?” Carl asked. Markus thought for a moment.

“Perhaps we could just… enjoy each other’s company.”

“I always enjoy your company, Markus.” Carl smiled. “Alright, how about some chess?” Markus’ eyes lit up. “Ah, I knew you’d like that.”

* * *

They’d had three games. One win, one lose, one draw. That was when the storm started.

“I hope no-one’s caught in this.” Carl muttered before turning to the board, moving a piece forward and tapping the timer.

“There are still a lot of homeless androids out there. Some owners took pity, others did not.”

“I’ll be sure to mention it next time I have a public speech.” Carl smiled. Markus nodded gratefully, moving a piece across the board and reaching for the timer.

“Thank you, Carl.”

A crack of thunder suddenly tore through Markus’ being, sending a jolt through his programming. He recoiled, as though in pain, his LED red as he pushed himself back in his chair.

“Markus…?”

“I’m alright…” Markus whispered, letting go of the chair. His thirium pump was going haywire, he couldn’t breathe properly… What was happening to him?

“You don’t look alright.”

“I’m alright, Carl…” Markus tried to assure him.

The effort was fruitless, as another rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning sent Markus crashing into his memories. He gasped, images of the junkyark filling his mind. Chess pieces fell to the floor as he suddenly dived under the chess table in an attempt to escape them; the images, the static screaming, the fear…

God, the _fear…_

“Markus!”

“Carl!” Markus whimpered, his hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to curl up, to hide, to become invisible. He gasped at a pressure on his back, a gentle touch that seemed to be the only thing grounding him to reality.

Another crack of thunder tore a scream from Markus’ vocal processor.

“Markus, it’s alright!”

“Help me, Dad!” Markus pleaded, reaching out blindly, too scared to open his eyes. “Dad!”

“I’m here, I’m right here…” Carl grabbed Markus’ flailing hand, holding it tight in both of his hands. “Markus, you need to open your eyes.”

“I can’t!” Markus cried. “I-I don’t want to be back there! I don’t want to!”

“Markus, I promise you, you’re not where you think you are. You’re home with me, we’re alright, we’re safe here.”

“W-we’re safe…?”

“We’re safe.” Carl assured him, reaching one hand down to brush his thumb over Markus’ temple in an attempt to ground him. “Open your eyes, Son.”

“O-okay…” Markus nodded, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.

“Look around, where are you?” Carl asked carefully. Markus shuddered as he looked around.

“Home…”

“That’s right.” Carl nodded. “We’re home.”

“W-we’re safe…” Markus whispered. “Dad…”

“Calm down, Markus… Don’t try and talk yet.” Carl smiled sadly. “Come here…”

Markus carefully shifted himself closer to Carl, resting his head on Carl’s lap as Carl continued to brush his thumb over Markus’ temple. Markus gasped at each crack of thunder, but he was able to ground himself.

He was with Carl.

Carl was home.

He was _home_.

* * *

“Almost there, that’s it.” Carl smiled, guiding Markus over to the window seat, which was difficult enough, considering one hand was pushing his chair, the other holding Markus’ hand. He managed it though, and once Markus was sitting, he maneuvered his chair and attempted to shift himself onto the seat.

“Carl, you shouldn’t-!”

“Let me hug you, for goodness sakes!” Carl growled, pushing himself once more until he was sitting. After catching his breath, he wrapped an arm around Markus’ shoulders and pulled him close, so he was resting against him.

“Carl, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologise.” Carl smiled as he looked down at Markus. His cheeks were tear stained and his LED spun yellow. “Fear is a human emotion. It’s okay to be scared.”

“After they shot me, I awoke in an android junkyard… There were dismantled androids everywhere… I couldn’t help them. I watched some of them die… Some clung to life… I had to use their parts to replace mine… I was scared…”

“Oh, Markus…” Carl whispered, rubbing his arm. “It’s alright now.”

“I know…” Markus yawned. “I love you, Carl.”

“I love you too, Son.”

Markus smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
